


Golden Mornings

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Thor, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is a birthday gift for hiddleston_loki_lover_au. Honey, I'm so grateful to have met you, you're a great friend and I just want to wish you all the happiness in the world. I hope you have the best birthday ever, I wish you the best birthday ever, you deserve to enjoy yourself. *sends you big hugs* Happy Birthday, sweetie! (As always con-crit is always welcomed) Enjoy! Oh and hiddleston_loki_lover_au I hope you enjoy this.

Rays of sunlight, shone into their chambers Thor was awake watching Loki sleeping in his arms.

Loki woke up a few moments later, his eyes seemed to gleam at Thor. The smile on his face said it all, oh how Thor adored it.

They began kissing, soft kisses at first no words were said between them. They needed none.

Then tanned hands began to roam on pale skin, and pale lips began to kiss honey lips. Loki reached for the unscented oil, then having prepared himself he began to do the same to Thor. The only sounds that could be heard were of their little gasps and moans.

Loki planted soft kisses on Thor's neck, then reached down letting a finger slip into his husband's awaiting entrance.

Thor felt his whole body sing, he cherished theses moments when no words were said between them, yet every move they made spoke volumes.

When he felt Thor ready, he slipped himself inside him. Thor gasped and almost became a little rigid but after a moment nodded for Loki to move.

They began a steady rhythm, holding each other as more kisses were exchanged and curious hands roamed everywhere.

Thor loved this side to Loki, the side he only showed him. If Loki could see just how beautiful he looked right now, eyes closed his back arching a little they moved together. Thor kissed him deeply, encouraging him to open his eyes.

Loki opened them gazing into Thor's, drinking in all the emotion that seemed to speak to him emanating from them like rays of sun light.

Loki changed his angle and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside his husband.  Thor saw white for a moment, clinging to Loki.

Then the rhythm began to increase, till they were both panting and moaning. Their climax washed over them like a title wave, crashing them both into sweet oblivion.

When it was all said and done, they both found themselves cuddled in each other's arms, savoring the moment, on this one of many golden mornings.

THE END

          

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
